Like Hansel and Gretel
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It was Ron's fault. He took the bait and here they were, about to play dinner party to a bunch of werewolves. If they ever got out of this, Ginny was going to kill him. - Written for QL Round 12


Written for the Quidditch League (Round 12, Hansel and Gretel. Prompts: genetic [word], sore [word], bleeding [word]) - Disney Character Challenge (Heimlich: write about Ronald Weasley)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Weasleys and anything Harry Potter. Nor do I own Hansel and Gretel or any variation of it. I own very little actually.

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

It had been a rough day for the youngest Weasley siblings, both Ron and Ginny sporting dark bruises from the fight they had previously been in. It had been a simple recon mission, turned sour whenever the enemy had outnumbered them. The two Weasleys – alongside Hermione and Malfoy – had been quickly overpowered, and in the process of fleeing with their lives, had been separated into pairs. They were meant to be meeting back up in a local pub before heading back to base. Sticking to the back ways, hoods drawn up high to cover the pairs flaming red hair, they hadn't imaged the situation to grow any worst as they made their way to their destination.

"Free muffins?" Two of Ronald Weasleys' favorite words would prove to be their downfall.

She was an old woman; wrinkled from the years, hair stringing and grey. Her nose curled low, pointed, and eyes a dull brown. She smiled at them from the door of her bakery, a tray of steaming muffins resting in the window seal to cool. There was something about her that was welcoming. Something that – despite the fact that she were a complete stranger offering food to kids walking behind her shop – made her seem trusting. Ginny didn't buy into it one bit though.

Ron on the other hand, was practically salivating at the sight of the food. His stomach growled low as his mind fought to remember the last time he'd managed to get more than a quick bite. He took a step towards the woman, eying the offered treat. Ginny pulled him back, the thin hand on his bicep having a strong grip.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, low enough to where the woman wouldn't hear. "You don't just take food from strangers."

"I'm hungry." Ron grumbled. "And they smell so good. What's the harm in taking one? She's offering?"

"I didn't mean to frighten you child." The woman addressed Ginny. The smile was still on her lips. An endearing quality to her words. "It's just that you seem awfully thin. It wouldn't be right of me to let you go about hungry. I am a mother and a grandmother, you know. I can't stand to see children hungry."

"See." Ron pulled his arm from Ginny's grip. He turned to the elderly woman. "Thank you for the offer-"

"But we'll have to decline." Ginny cut in, making a grab for her brother's arm once more. Ron was quicker than her, cutting down the distance between him and the offered food.

"Don't be rude Gin." Ron shock his head at the girl.

"It's quite alright." The woman smiled. She reached out onto the tray, picking up two of the muffins and handing them over to the elder Weasley. "Here you are. One for you, and one for your friend."

"Thanks." Ron answered, eager to stuff his face with the treat. "Here Gin. Take yours."

"Not really hungry."

The woman continued to smile, something wicked growing behind the innocents. Ron; not being one to be perceptive, did not notice the shift as he sunk his teeth into the bakery item. His mouth instantly exploded with flavors. He found himself moaning as he swallowed the first bite and went for a second.

And a third.

And a fourth.

And after several moments he was considering eating the one offered to Ginny as well. His own muffin now gone, he eyed the second with a glutinous desire. Before he could decide upon rather to eat it or actually give it over to his reluctant sister, Ron started to feel a tad light headed. He threw a hand up against the building to stabilize himself.

"Ron?" Ginny moved forward, placing a hand onto her brother's shoulder. She eyed him as he grew pale and began to slump over. Glaring, she turned her attention onto the woman who smiled maliciously. "What have you done? What did you do to my brother?"

"You should have eaten the muffin dearie." The woman tisked as she withdrew a wand from inside her robes. Ginny made a move for her own wand, but was not quick enough due to her focus being kept on keeping the semiconscious Ron from falling to the ground. The elder witch was faster than she looked, a stunning spell spinning from her jagged wand and striking the young girl in the chest.

-oOo-

There was a great number of reasons for Ginny to be displeased with the situation. She was, after all, chained to a moist stone wall, heavy cuffs keeping her wrists held high above her head. She was sore, her arms burning from being kept in the uncomfortable position for so long. Her eyes strained to see in the darkness, a single torch on the fall wall the only source of light. But above all, above the soreness of her arms, the dampness on her back, or the flickering light source which was beginning to give her a headache, Ginny was most displeased with the brother imprisoned beside her.

"Just so we're clear," Ron had said moments after waking from the poison induced sleep, "this isn't my fault."

"Not your fault?" Ginny screeched. "Not your fault! This is all your fault Ronal Weasley! If we get out of this alive I will kill you!"

"No need to be so hostile." Ron snapped. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Right." Ginny rolled her eyes, the sarcasm heavy on her voice. "I'm sure we'll be just peachy. It's not like no one knows where we are or anything."

"Someone will find us." Ron spoke. "It's just a matter of time. Malfoy and Hermione are out there somewhere and when we don't show up to the meeting spot, they'll come looking for us. They're persistent. They'll find us."

Ginny sighed. "You better hope so."

"I know so." Ron replied with a smirk. "Now, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ginny answered. "A little sore. You?"

Ron took a moment before answering. When he did, his voice was a grating whine. "I'm bleeding. And hungry."

"You!" Ginny's head snapped in the direction of her brother. Eyes were narrowed deeply in frustration. "Hungry? What, did the muffin not fill you up enough already?"

"It was just one muffin." Ron shrugged, the action being comical as his arms were chained up over his head. "I'm a growing boy."

"Growing boy my arse." Ginny huffed. She rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling, watching the light catch on a droplet of water before it fell onto the concrete floor. "I have to pee."

Ron chuckled. "Don't know what to tell you about that one, sis."

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Don't know." Ron glanced towards the door on the far side of the room. Footsteps could be heard as if descending a flight of stairs. "It's just the luck of genetics I guess. I think someone's coming."

No sooner did Ron say those words did the door burst open. Light came from the top of the frame as the elderly woman entered, shutting the door behind her. Two younger, and formidable looking men flanked her as she strolled towards where the prisoners were chained. The torches along the wall lite, brightening up the room even further. Glancing around, Ginny realized just how small their prison was. It was a concrete box, two of the walls lined with metal manacles.

"Glad to see you both awake." The woman smiled as she stopped in front of them. "I was beginning to worry we'd been a bit too rough with you."

"What do you want from us?" Barked Ginny.

The woman only continued to slime at them, appearing much younger than she had on the doorstep of her bakery. "We don't want much dearie. It's just… well… you'll find out in due time." The woman reached her hand out, cupping Ginny's chin and trailing a bony finger over her flesh.

"Get your hands off her!" Ron snarled at the woman. He stepped towards her, the chains holding him to the walls rattling and preventing him from closing any distance.

"So small." The woman muttered, paying no mind to the boy. She continued to trace patterns over Ginny's cheek, scrapping a haggled nail down her throat. "And bony. Not enough meat on your bones. We'll have to change that come the feast."

"Feast?" Ginny managed to sequel.

The woman withdrew her hand, moving over to where Ron was chained. She reached out just the same, getting a feel for the shape of the boy's face. Her hand went lower, pinching at the muscles in his neck and arms. She gave a satisfied mutter as she lifted the tattered shirt Ron sported. Drumming her fingers over his torso, she smiled.

"This one has a bit more meat on him." The woman drew her gaze upwards. She was at least a foot and a half shorter than the male, her frame bent slightly from age. Yellowed teeth showed from her cracked lips as she patted his cheek. "He'll do nicely."

"Nicely for what?" Ron asked, eyes darting between his sister and the trio watching them with glee.

"The feast of course." The woman chuckled. "We've been living on scrawny street rats lately. It'll do good to have an actual main course this month."

"You're not…" Ginny's eyes darted towards the three of them, noting the sharpened points to their teeth. "You're joking right? Werewolves? Please tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not sweetie." The woman spoke with glee. "Right on the money actually."

"You're werewolves?" Ron yelled, panic evident in his voice.

"I believe we've covered that much already." The woman shock her head. "Not much upstairs is there in this one." The two men chuckled, the sound appearing a low growl. "Oh well, rather that functions or not is of no importance to me. All that we're concerned about is the meat on those bones." She reached out, once more massaging her fingers against his freckled skin. "It's been far too long since we've had something this appetizing looking. Mainly just little urchin children and whores. More snacks than anything."

"You're sick." Ginny tried to burrow into the stone wall. "Monsters."

"Says you." The woman waved her off. "But I have a family to feed dearie," she motioned towards the men behind her. "I am a mother after all. And a mother must be there for her babies."

"So you kidnap people?" Ron barked. "Kill them?"

"It's not like they'll be missed." The woman spoke. "No one noticed them missing, and no one will notice when you two are gone as well."

Ron laughed lowly. "Says you. My money, our friends have already noticed us gone and are on their way as we speak."

"Even if that's true," the woman's lips turned into a deep frown, "I doubt they'll find you in time. No one has ever escaped. And you are no different."

"Don't underestimate us lady." Ginny snarled at the trio. "We're not just any kids off the street."

"Either way," the woman trailed a finger over Ginny's cheek as she turned. "Come the full moon in a few days, you'll still be here. Maybe not for much longer after that point, but until then, you'll be waiting right here."

With that she left, the two men following behind her but not before tossing lust filled stares at Ginny. A chill ran down the girl's spine, the cold resonating long after the door was closed and the torches lowered.

"We have to get out of here." Ron spoke quickly, eyes still narrowed at where the trio had gone through. "There's no waiting."

"I agree." Ginny fidgeted against the chains. "I don't want to be around when the pack decides to dine in. So plan then? What have we got on our side?"

"They took our wands." Ron bit his power lip, glancing around the room.

"Wandless magic?"

"Can't. You?"

"Not really." Ginny shock her head. "Still learning."

Ron dropped his head. "What I would give for Hermione or Malfoy right now."

"Well we don't have them." Ginny spoke harshly. "It's just us."

"I'm sorry." Ron kept his eyes on the floor. "This is my fault."

"I'm not denying that," Ginny smirked, "but now isn't the time to pass about blame. Now is the time to get out of here and turn that pack of werewolves into throw pillows."

"You're very violent sis." Ron chuckled. "Glad to be on your side."

"Remember that next time you make me mad." The smile on Ginny's face shown bright before settling back down. "What about accidental magic?"

"Accidental?"

"Ya. Remember what Harry was saying about that last mission he and Malfoy went on. How they broke out of the prison cells."

"Ya." Ron nodded. "Blew up the wall."

"With accidental magic." Ginny stated. "If we can do what they did, trigger and channel that magic, maybe we bust out of here. Hermione was tell me the other day when she was teaching me wandless, that magic all comes from the same place. Wand, wandless, accidental, it's all the same, just different ways of bringing it out."

"Think it will work."

"It's either that," Ginny's eyes trailed onto the closed door, "or we stay for dinner. So, make me mad."

"Mad?"

"Ya." Ginny looked at her brother. "Harry said that to trigger the accidental magic, he had to piss off Malfoy. Apparently it was easy, he just made fun of his inability to properly initiate a make out with Hermione, and he took the bait. So, make me angry."

"Why you?" Ron looked at her skeptically. "Why not make me mad."

"Because," Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm much easier to anger. I'm already pretty mad to begin with so might as well use that. So go on. Make me mad."

"Alright." Ron thought for a moment. "You remember when you were six, and most of your hair got cut off."

"Yes." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"It was me. Not the twins."

"You…" Ginny growled. "I will get you back for that. But it's not enough. Really make me mad."

"Alright." Ron looked away from here. "But when I tell you that those pants make you look fat and that you sound like a drowning ghoul when you snore, don't blame me."

"Alright. Keep going."

"Harry told me that you bite a little too hard when you make out. With the way you two go at it, I'm surprised your lips aren't constantly chapped and his bleeding."

"Again."

"He also told me that he finds your feet huge."

"Keep going."

"When you wear your hair up, your face looks like a potato." Ron stated. "You need to stop stuffing your bra, they aren't coming in, sis. Your hips really are huge. Your nose is always full of boogers. Do you not know how to wash a glass? I'm clearly mother's favorite. You're just a tag along. Not good enough to be part of the Golden Trio, having to snag onto Potter in order for some action."

"Damn it Ronald!" Ginny howled. "When I get free, I will punch you!"

The cuffs shattered from both of their wrists. Free from their restraints, the two massaged their bruised wrists, watching one another carefully.

"I'm sorry." Ron spoke first. "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." Ginny wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He returned the action, gripping her warmly before letting her go. From above, they could hear the sound of scuffling and what appeared to be the sound of battle. "Would that be the Calvary?"

"Probably." Ron chuckled, eyeing the door. His ears strained to hear and familiar voices. He did, and grinned whenever he heard Harry's voice calling for them. He turned back to Ginny. "Which is good, because I really am hungry."


End file.
